Battle Of Kokojillo
On June 18, Tom Cresthawk claimed the lands of Kokojillo in the name of the Marines. On June 19, James Dreadhawk, and some other fool, Jeffrey Shorewallace, entered a Marine base. After refusing to leave, Tom Cresthawk, Capt. Skull X, and Chris Swordbones, challenged them to a PvP. They denied and said SvS. The Marines accepted, and on the Black Demon were the marines, against the Yellow Wolf and other ships they brought with them to assist. The Black Demon won against them despite being outnumbered, and Jeffrey boarded it to scream about his anger. Chris Swordbones immediately flung him off the ship to the sharks, laughing. More info coming soon (battle is still taking place) P.S the marines are winning, us vs. 2 of their ships, we haven't sunk yet Latest news: WE WON!!!!! After the noobs got mad because we had Fury, and their gunners only had firebrand, they accused us of cheating, although they had 2 ships, which we agreed on only having one ship for each team. Therefore they ported after being slaughtered Afterwards, we challenged him to a land PVP, but he turned it down, most likely scared. His excuse: "I don't pvp noobs." He then threatened to "tell on us" and "report us" to Dandandragon and Carlos Clemente. Funny thing is, we told him we work for Carlos, and are friends with Dandan. Before the Battle It was early Sunday morning, July 19, father's day in fact... Skull was once again wondering about his father, who he hasn't seen in forever. He was visiting the newly gained land of Kokojillos, that was claimed in the name of the Marines by Tom Cresthawk. Tom, Chris Swordbones(Co GM) and Capt. Skull X(GM) were going over strategies to defend their home island, and base, of Tortuga. Tom created some amazing and smart strategies, which lead to his promotion. He then showed them an outpost they had on the French Island. As he was showing them and explaining, Jeffrey Shorewallace, and James Deadhawk, appeared in the Marines base. After being asked to leave they refused. They refused to accept the Marines control over Kokojillos too, therefore we challenged them to a pvp. They denied, but said they would SvS us. Battle of the Straight ﻿ They agreed to the terms of one ship per team, and then the Marines launched as Spain, sailing Chris Swordbone's ship, Black Demon, and then the enemy sailing with the Yellow Wolf. The crew of the Marines consisted of Emily Mcsteel, Capt. Skull X, Edgar Wildrat, Chris Swordbones, and Tom Cresthawk. The Marines easily sank the enemies War Galleon, and Tom Cresthakw knew their strategy just based off the ship they launched, the marines repositions, and Tom was right, the Marines quickly sank the enemy with their 3 fury gunners. Then the enemy launched a second ship, under direct violation of our terms and agreements, it was a galleon, that got pwnd in a couple seconds. Finally the enemy ported, and came aboard our ship, accusing us of cheating, because we had fury gunners, although they were the ones who launched a second ship. They then got booted off the ship for being annoying, and the Marines had won the battle! ... Mes with the best.... DIE like the rest.... Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-41-07.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-38-58.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-32-59.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-32-25.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-30-31.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-32-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-06-19 11-25-21.jpg screenshot_2011-06-19_12-17-40.jpg|we laugh as they tp away screenshot_2011-06-19_11-43-10.jpg|The Final Score Category:POTCO Wars Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO